


Wag the Dog

by saltandbyrne



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Breathplay, Collars, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Felching, Food Kink, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Watersports, puppyboy!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt. A day in the life of a puppy boy and his owner.  And also a bonanza of all my other kinky shit, because I just went fucking nuts with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

Jensen stirs under the covers as he feels something nudge against his back.

He looks up at the clock by the bed. 5:00. Still not quite light out, predawn light bluish-gray against their curtains.

He feels the nudge again and rolls over, sighing and rubbing his eyes.

Jared's hazel eyes are wide open, staring at him as he lets out a low whine.

“S'matter, boy, gotta go?”

Jared nods his head slightly and lets out another little whine.

Jensen huffs out a breath and pulls the covers back, Jared swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. Jensen stands up and walks around the bed to where Jared's waiting for him, naked except for the soft mesh collar he sleeps in.

Jensen hooks a finger under the collar and brings Jared up to stand.

“C'mon, puppy, you can walk.”

Jared walks behind Jensen as they make their way to the bathroom, Jensen's hand around Jared's wrist to lead him.

Jensen makes Jared stand and wait while he takes a leak, might as well if he's already up. When he's done he walks Jared over to stand in front of the toilet, Jared's hands clasped behind his back as Jensen holds his soft cock and aims him.

Jensen's still bleary-eyed and doesn't notice that there's no noise until Jared starts to fidget, eyes looking over at Jensen.

Jensen immediately realizes what's wrong, still half-asleep and groggy, how could he forget.

Jensen plants a kiss on Jared's shoulder, such a good boy, always waits for Jensen to say it.

“Go, puppy.”

Jared sighs with relief and pees.

Jensen shakes him off when he's done, washes his hands and leads Jared back to the bedroom.

They climb back into bed, Jensen pressing up against Jared's warm back as he pulls the sheets back over them, nose resting against the nape of Jared's neck as they fall back asleep.

“Good boy.”

 

*

 

When Jensen wakes up at 9:30, Jared's still sleeping. Jensen leans up on his elbow to look down at his partner, fast asleep with his mouth hanging open, hair spread out over the pillow, black collar on his neck standing out against his tan skin.

Jensen pulls the sheets aside, exposing all of Jared, and while he may still be sleeping, the rest of him seems very happy to greet the day.

Jared was so good when he woke up earlier, waiting for Jensen to give him permission to go, that Jensen thinks his puppy boy deserves a reward.

Jensen gently rolls Jared onto his back, legs naturally spreading open, Jared's hard cock arching up to wave good morning at Jensen.

Jensen smiles, softly moving down the bed to rest between Jared's legs. He pushes one of Jared's legs up and bends down, nestles his head in and sticks his tongue out, moving his chin back and forth as he licks slow circles around Jared's rim.

Jared takes a minute or two to come to, soft moan coming out of him as he squirms a little. Jensen licks into him a little more firmly and laughs as Jared lets out happy little  _unf_  of surprise, he's definitely awake now.

Jensen rims him for another minute, savoring the taste of him and the sound of the happy little noises Jared makes. When they do this at home Jared screams his name out and curses his head off, but when they're here, away in the country, Jared doesn't speak at all.

Puppies don't talk, they just moan and whimper and squirm like good boys.

Jensen gives one last swipe of his tongue before he leans up to look at Jared.

“Morning, puppy.” Jared sighs and smiles at him.

“Such a good boy, waited for me last night, proud of you.” Jensen circles his finger around Jared's hole, “want you to play with yourself while I eat you out, baby, jerk off this big puppy cock of yours before I put those silly hands away for the day, ok?”

Jared shoots him a huge grin and nods, hand wrapping around his dick as Jensen leans back down and plants his lips flush with Jared's rim, tongue so deep inside he can feel it when Jared comes, shuddering muscles kissing him right back as Jared shoots all over his belly.

Jensen slides up next to him, hand petting through Jared's hair as his pup catches his breath and stares up at him. “Who's my good boy?” He gives Jared a soft scratch under the chin that makes him roll his eyes back happily.

“Messy puppy,” Jensen drawls as he runs his finger through the shiny puddle on Jared's belly. “Think I'm gonna leave you like this for a while.” Jensen kisses him on the forehead.

“Alright, buddy, breakfast time.”

Jared sits up on the bed, patiently waiting while Jensen gets up and throws on some clothes.

“Let's see, I think you need to go for a run, don't you?” Jared gets an eager look on his face. “Thought so.” Jensen opens a drawer in their bureau, rummaging around until he finds what he wants.

“Wanna see that hot little puppy ass of yours while you run today,” Jensen says as he pulls out a jockstrap, white and red stripes on the waistband bright and cheerful, just like his boy.

“But first we're gonna have something to eat, so you need these,” Jensen tosses the kneepads on the bed, “and these,” padded fist mitts thudding down next to them.

Jensen gets him dressed, soft cotton pouch of the jockstrap holding Jared's cock and balls in snug while the elastic straps showcase the work of art Jared has for an ass like a picture frame.

The black kneepads and fist mitts made it possible for Jared to crawl around on all fours like a good puppy without hurting himself. They'd carpeted the entire house when they bought it, thick, plush padding that was a bitch to keep clean. But Jensen still worried about Jared's knees, especially with all the running he did, so he insisted on them as an extra precaution.

And honestly, they looked hot, especially the mitts, thick leather ones with little paw prints on the bottoms. Jared loved them.

Jensen buckles the mitts on, Jared carefully folding his hands in and closing his eyes, deep relaxed sigh running out of his mouth.

Jensen remembers the first time they'd used the mitts. They'd been playing at the D/s thing for a while by then, moving from the first few awkward attempts at BDSM that had never felt quite right for them.

Everything either of them had ever seen about it was masters and slaves, and admittedly many parts of that relationship had felt right for them. Jensen had settled into dominance with a natural confidence, and Jared had gone crazy for the collars and the kneeling, giving his submission over to Jensen with an ease that had awed both of them.  
  
But Jensen didn't think of Jared as a slave, didn't want to call him that.

They'd talked about it one night, Jared sitting on the floor next to the couch while he leaned on Jensen.

“I don't want you to be my slave, Jared, I want something else, something like...”

Jared had just laid his head on Jensen's lap and looked up at him.

“Like a pet?” Jared smiled, and it had just felt so right.

A few days later Jensen had done some googling, swallowed down his natural shyness and gone to one of the leather shops that had always sort of intimidated him.

By the time he left he'd spent more money than he could have imagined, the burly daddy bear behind the counter actually helping him carry the treasure trove of porn and leather to his car.

Jensen had a puppy boy, and he couldn't drive home to him fast enough.

Jared had just lost his shit at the sight of all the gear Jensen had bought, practically rolling around in it as they watched way too many hours of porn together that night.

“I want that.” Jensen didn't even remember which one of them had said it, didn't even matter any more, both of them aching hard as Jensen had slipped the leather restraints onto Jared's hands and cinched them tight.

When Jensen died, he was sure the sex they had that night was going to flash before his eyes, because it was fucking life changing.

There was something about having his hands taken away, being denied that basic human function of opposable thumbs, that really got to Jared, settled him into his puppy headspace so deep Jensen wasn't sure Jared could speak if he made him.

But he made all sorts of other noises, a whole range of whimpers and whines and sighs and growls that Jensen understood like a language of its own, like the happy little  _mmmm_  that he was making right now as Jensen finished with the mitts and slipped his kneepads on.

Jensen decides to leave his sleeping collar on for now, it's better for running anyway, and points down at the floor.

“Fours.”

Jared climbs off the bed and gets on his hands and knees, ass looking goddamn spectacular in those little straps as he crawls into the kitchen.

Jared goes over to the table and sits down on the big dog bed beside it, red plaid flannel with “Jared” embroidered on it.

Jensen pours out two bowls of cereal and places them on the kitchen table, sitting down and absently scratching a hand in Jared's hair as he opens the paper.

Jensen takes a few bites before he looks down at Jared, waiting for his food.

“Beg,” Jensen says softly, smiling as Jared rears back on his knees and brings his hands up to his chest, wrists bent to point his fingers down.

“Good boy,” Jensen puts the bowl of cereal down on the floor. “Eat up.”

Jared puts his face in the bowl and eats his breakfast, getting most of it in his mouth as he slurps up the milk and bran flakes. Jensen watches him as he eats his own.

Jensen's so happy when they can go away like this. Both of their jobs were very stressful and demanded a great deal of time, so they didn't get a chance to get away to their country house as often as they'd like.

But when they did, they spent all weekend with Jared in puppy mode, happy as could be, all cares laid aside as Jensen took care of absolutely everything for both them. Jared didn't take a piss or go to sleep unless Jensen told him to, and that was just how he liked it.

Jared tries to eat as neatly as he can, but he still has flecks of cereal on his face and milk running down his chin as he sits back up and waits for Jensen to finish.

Jensen takes his last bite and picks up a napkin.

“My messy little puppy,” he chides, wiping the remnants off Jared's face. Jensen loved seeing Jared stick his face in his food, even if it did make a mess, it was worth it for how cute Jared looked when he ate.

When he's done cleaning Jared's face off, Jensen walks over to the couch and points.

“Up.” Jared climbs onto the couch and sits on his knees, hands at his sides.

“Ok, boy, time for your run.” Jared moves around a little, wriggles his hips with excitement.

“Let's get you ready, c'mon.” Jensen removes his kneepads and mitts but keeps the jockstrap on, puts his socks and sneakers on and grabs a leash, clipping it to the D-ring on Jared's collar.

He makes Jared stretch and drink his water before he takes the leash and leads him into the makeshift office and exercise room.

Jensen can almost feel Jared vibrating with excitement as he leads him over to the treadmill. Jared loves exercising, it's true, but what he really loves is how much Jensen likes watching him, muscles working until he's sweaty and flushed and Jensen's half-way to crazy.

Jared knows every mile he runs gets him that much closer to being fucked good and proper.

Jared stands on the treadmill and waits while Jensen unclips his leash, threads it through the handle on the treadmill and clips it back so Jared's tethered to the machine.

Jensen presses a few buttons to start up the pre-programmed course, Jared starting to jog as the belt moves faster. Jensen watches his ass bounce up and down appreciatively, gives it a firm slap and a “Good boy,” before he sits down at the desk across from the treadmill and opens his computer.

Jared doesn't check his phone or his computer on weekends like this, so Jensen has to take time to go through both their inboxes to make sure they don't miss anything important from work or their families.

Jensen half-heartedly reads through some work stuff as he sits, but his eyes can't stay off Jared for long, and after about 45 minutes Jensen closes his laptop and just watches his pup run, muscles moving under all that tan skin, sweat dripping down his forehead and back, face flushed.

Jensen palms his cock through his sweatpants, thinks of all the things he's going to do to that huge, strong body later.

The machine beeps and Jared goes into the cool down, jog slowing down to a walk as Jensen comes over and pours more water into his mouth, keeps doing it after the machine stops until Jared's drunk the whole bottle.

“Good puppy, run so fast for me...” Jensen unclips Jared's leash and leads him off the treadmill, pulls him in hard and presses himself against his pup, hands running up his sides as Jared lets out a surprised sound.

“S'ok, I love my sweaty, spunky, dirty little puppy,” Jensen murmurs to him, running his hand down Jared's sticky stomach. Jared's sweat is soaking into Jensen's t-shirt and Jensen doesn't mind a bit, thinks about leaving him like this for the rest of the day, certainly wouldn't be the first time, but the appeal of a shower is just too great.

“Gotta clean my pet up, dirty boy,” Jensen leans up to kiss the soft spot under Jared's ear. “You can walk.”

Jensen takes the leash and leads Jared to the bathroom, tugs his jock down and lets him take a piss before he sits him down. “I'll be back in ten minutes.”

There are things that go beyond even Jensen's limits, so Jared gets some alone time during the day when they do this. Jensen uses it to strip off his sweat-soaked t-shirt and pants, dropping them in the hamper along with Jared's sweaty jockstrap. He pulls out everything he wants Jared to put on after they've showered and leaves it laid out on the bed.

When he comes back in the bathroom Jared's waiting for him in the shower just like he's supposed to, on his hands and knees with his collar still on, such a good boy.

Jensen starts the water and kneels down beside Jared, pets him and kisses his back. “First things first, puppy, gotta clean you out.” Jared arches his back up and spreads his legs. “Good pet.”

Jensen gets Jared sparkling clean inside and out, rinses him off when he's done. Jensen loves doing this, cock thickening as he runs his hands over his pup and tells him what a good pet he is, Jared arching up into his hands as Jensen scrubs him off. “So lucky to have such a pretty little puppy to play with, aren't I? Ok buddy, all done.”

Jared waits for Jensen, sitting back on his haunches as Jensen soaps himself up, Jared's eyes settling on Jensen's hard-on as his pup licks his lips.

Jensen glances down and sees that Jared's rock hard, cock lying fat and thick in his lap.

“Horny little thing today, aren't you, boy?” Jensen smiles and wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking it while he looks at Jared. “Need me to use you like a good little fuckpet, don't you, baby?”

Jared bites his lip and nods, eyes never leaving Jensen's dick.

“Don't worry, puppy, I'll take care of you.” Jensen steps over until his cock is right in Jared's face. “M'gonna fuck your little holes all day, pet, promise.” Jensen rubs the head of his cock over Jared's lips.

“Think I'm gonna fuck this little puppy mouth of yours right now.” Jared parts his lips and waits, won't go for it unless Jensen tells him to. Jensen runs a hand through Jared's hair, grabbing a damp hank of it. “Suck.”

Jared hollows his cheeks out and sucks, steady pressure on Jensen's dick as he slides it in slowly, Jared's tongue running against him just the way Jensen likes.

“Good boy, that's it,” Jensen leans his hips forward and lets Jared work at it for a minute, watches him bob his head and take Jensen's cock all the way down. “Such a good little cockpup.”

Jared wriggles at the praise, moving faster as Jensen tugs his hair lightly.

“Good pet, so well-trained aren't you?” Jared makes a humming noise that vibrates around Jensen's dick. Jared can suck cock like a fucking champ, but Jensen knows what his pup really wants.

“Ok, boy, just relax, gonna fuck your sweet little petface,” Jared immediately going still beneath him, “that's what you need, isn't it, just need me to use you however I want,” Jensen gets a tight grip in Jared's hair, both hands knotting into it, “good little fuckpuppy I have,” Jensen pulls Jared's face forward, cock sliding all the way down Jared's pliant throat, holds it there to cut off Jared's air, “don't even need to think any more, just need to take my cock and be a good boy for your owner.”

Jensen holds him for another second, feels Jared's throat start to clench around the head of his cock as Jared takes it, totally relaxed, hazel eyes half-focused on Jensen as he floats out in his happy place, mindless and open and totally trusting, eyes getting wet as Jensen pushes him.

“That's right, baby, so good for me, take it like such a good little thing, just a perfect little fuckpet for me to use, don't even breathe unless I want you to.” Jensen pulls his cock back, releasing one of the hands in Jared's hair to scratch behind his ear as Jared heaves in a few deep breaths. “Good puppy, wanna hear you now, ok?”

Jensen grips his hair again and pulls him back, fucks his face as Jared gags and moans and chokes on his cock, filthy wet noises from his pup's mouth echoing off the shower walls in a deepthroat symphony that Jensen would record and put on his fucking ipod if he could.

Jensen knows that if Jared hadn't come already that morning he could probably get him to shoot off just like this, so deep into it and high from getting choke-fucked that he could come without a finger on his dick.

Jensen would love to see it, but he's too close to coming himself to make it happen right now, and besides, they have all day tomorrow to play, so Jensen just adds it to the Sunday to-do list.

Jensen looks down at his pup, boneless under Jensen's hands, eyes slanted into that foxy, dazed grin as reflex tears stream down his face, ropes of spit streaming out of his mouth every time Jensen pulls out.

“So fucking good for me, baby, dirty little puppy face feels so good on my cock, good fucking boy you are,” and Jensen grips his hands as tight in Jared's hair as he can, deep groan out of Jensen's mouth mingling with the choking whimper Jared lets out as Jensen slams him home and comes down his throat, pulls back just enough to let him swallow it all, softens his hands to pet through Jared's hair as he goes limp in his mouth and they're both breathing normally again.

“Good boy, so good,” Jensen praises him, pulling his cock out and rubbing at Jared's jaw. “C'mon, boy, let's stand you up.”

Jensen bends down to put Jared's arm over his shoulder and slowly bring him up to stand, careful to support his weight in case he's still a little dizzy. Jensen leans his pup back against the tile wall, pushes his hair off his face and leans in.

“Aww, I got you all messy again, didn't I?” Jared's face is wrecked, tracks of tears and spit all over it, although Jensen happily notes that there isn't a drop of spunk on his face. Such a good boy, swallowed it all.

“Look so pretty like this, pet,” Jensen leans in and kisses him, lips all swollen and bruised against Jensen's, “perfect little cocksucking puppy face, all for me.” He cards a hand through his hair as Jared smiles and wriggles under the attention.

Jensen leans in to kiss him again, Jared opening his mouth as Jensen slides a hand down Jared's back, fingers trailing down the cleft of his ass.

“I know what my little puppy's missing,” Jared moving his hips from side to side. “Alright, buddy, let's get this face cleaned up so we can play, ok? Close your eyes.”

Jensen wipes Jared's face off and gives them both a quick rinse before he shuts off the shower, “All done, puppy.” He takes Jared's collar off and hangs it up to dry so he can sleep in it again tonight.

Once Jensen's dried off Jared stands obediently with his arms out and his legs spread, lets Jensen towel him off until he's dry.

Jensen holds one of Jared's wrists. “You can walk.”

Jared follows him back to the bedroom, Jensen pointing at the bed. “Sit.”

Jared sits and lets Jensen put his kneepads and fist mitts back on, sighing with what Jensen could best call relief when Jensen buckles the thick leather collar that Jared wears during the day around his neck.

“Alright, puppy,” Jensen gives him a quick kiss, flicking at the little metal tag that hangs from his collar, shaped like a dog bone with “Jared” inscribed on it, “time to get your tail in.”


	2. Get Your Tail In

“Alright, puppy,” Jensen gives him a quick kiss, flicking at the little metal tag that hangs from his collar, shaped like a dog bone with “Jared” inscribed on it, “time to get your tail in.”

Jared bounces with happiness at that, Jensen laughing as his pup wriggles around, so excited that he makes the bottle of lube and the toy Jensen picked out bounce around with him.

“Fours.”

Jared gets on his hands and knees, thighs spread wide as Jensen comes to stand behind him, flicking the bottle of lube open.

Jensen slicks up three fingers and starts to open Jared up, starting slow with one before he works his way up to a second, sighing with contentment as he watches two slick fingers slide in and out of his boy.

On the incredibly long list of Jensen's favorite things about Jared, his ass definitely makes top ten. His asshole is in the top three, next to his mouth and his big old heart.

Jensen slips a third finger in, slight clench of Jared's ring around him as he works it to the knuckle, Jared's always so tight, Jensen shushing him and petting his back to help him relax.

Jensen just fingers him slowly, takes his time working him up to the knuckles as he feels Jared letting him in. When he can tell Jared's ready, he spreads his fingers open and closed, holding them there to stretch him a little bit more as he peers down and bites his lip, cock hardening up again as he watches that pretty pink flutter back at him.

When Jensen says Jared is even prettier on the inside than he is on the outside, he's not just talking about how kind and loyal and loving his partner is.

“So fucking pretty, baby, little puppy hole looks so good like this.” Jensen slips his pinky finger in, deep moan coming out of Jared as he fucks his fingers in and out of him, Jensen's cock starting to leak out its approval of just how good his pet looks. Jensen hadn't planned on fucking him this soon, but his cock clearly has other plans in mind.

“Think I have to fuck this little pethole before I put your tail in.” Jared arches his back and lets out a long whimper that's the closest he can come to begging Jensen to fuck him without using words.

“Yeah, thought so, puppy, need to get this little fuckhole nice and filled up before we put it away.” Jensen pours out some more lube and slicks his cock up, climbs up on the bed to line himself up behind Jared.

“Cmon, puppy, want to see you take it for me.” Jensen grabs his cock and holds the head of it right at Jared's rim, groaning as his pup cants his hips and pushes back, first breech of him so tight Jensen has to bite his lip as he holds still, Jared slowly sinking back onto his cock, tight hot grip of him eating Jensen up until he's balls deep in puppy ass.

“Good pet, take your owner's cock so good,” Jensen gripping his hands into Jared's hips, “so fucking tight for me, baby, perfect little fuckpet you are.”

Jensen fucks him deep and slow, long strokes of him making Jared shake and whine for more. “Good little cockpup, needs to get fucked like this, mounted up like a little breeding bitch for me, needs that puppy hole used however I want it.” Jensen buries himself in Jared's ass, reaching down to grip the base of Jared's hard cock. “Gonna fuck you hard now, puppy, and don't you dare fucking come.”

Jensen grabs a hip in each hand and digs his fingers in.

“Now hold still like a good little bitch and let me fill you up.”

Jensen sometimes wonders why they bother showering at all when they do this, because by the time he's ready to come again they're both covered in a sheen of sweat, Jared's back glistening and writhing under him as Jensen grips him hard enough to bruise and fucks him senseless, incoherent animal noises coming out of both of them by the time Jensen thrusts into him and shoots his load as deep inside his pup as he can get it.

Jensen reaches down for the toy that's been bouncing next to him, black rubber plug with a flared base, molded puppy tail curving out from the other end. Jensen pours a little lube on it, panting with the effort of keeping himself inside Jared when his legs are telling him to flop down and spoon him, pulls out slowly and takes a second to admire the view before he presses the base of the toy into Jared's hole, easily swallowing it up after getting fucked.

Jensen manages to keep most of his come inside his pup as he pushes the toy in and watches it settle into place. Jensen gives Jared a light slap on the ass and watches as the curved tail moves back and forth.

That cute little tail wagging back and forth above Jared's stretched-out asshole, thin trail of Jensen's come leaking out to run down his balls, is possibly the most adorable and most obscene thing Jensen has ever seen all at once.

“There we go, who's a happy little puppy?” Jensen playfully swats his ass again as Jared wags his tail, Jensen just shaking his head at how fucking cute and dirty it is. “Gonna be a good boy for me?” Jared mewls out happily and keeps wagging.

Jensen moves himself up to rest in front of Jared's face.

“Clean me up, puppy.” Jared noses into him, opens his mouth to lick up the sticky mess on Jensen's soft cock, licks up all the come and lube he can get to as Jensen pets through his hair and scratches him. “Good boy, such a good mouth.” Jared wags his tail and moans out happily around Jensen's balls.

Jared had a serious thing for ass to mouth, and after Jensen had seen the enormous “ATM” folder of porn on Jared's computer he'd never looked at a cash machine the same way.

Jensen hated the idea of Jared swallowing a bunch of nasty chemicals, but there was no way they could fuck without lube. Jensen loved how tight Jared was, but it meant spit-fucking him wasn't a viable option.

It had taken some time to find a lube that didn't taste like a toxic oil spill, but Jared was determined and after months of product testing that would have put a lab to shame, they'd found one that worked. While Jensen could live without the hot pink label and ridiculous name, he had to admit that it'd been pretty funny when Jared had sent him flowers at work with a note, “xoxo, Your Sliquid Sassy Booty.”

“I think that's good enough, puppy.” Jared looks up at him, face all shiny. “On your back.”

Jared rolls over and lays belly-up while Jensen grabs a dry cloth from the stack they keep in the nightstand. “We just keep getting your face all messy, don't we, boy? Close your eyes.” Jensen wipes Jared's face off and kisses him, “All done, puppy.”

They just lay there for a while, Jensen rubbing Jared's stomach as his pup wiggles happily, Jared sighing and grinning while Jensen scratches under his chin and pets him.

They'd both loved the rough sex and dirty talk and edgy shit that they'd explored together when they first started playing around, still loved it and kept what they wanted, but this stuff, the tummy rubs and puppy snuggles and cuddle time was just as important a part of it for both of them, little missing piece that had finally fallen into place when they'd started with all the puppy play.

After a while Jensen has to pee, which means Jared probably does too, so he gets up and throws some shorts on.

Jared waits on the bed for him, crawling down onto the floor when Jensen points. “Fours.”

Jared crawls behind him as Jensen walks to the bathroom, relieving himself while Jared waits for him.

Jensen tilts his head back and forth a few times while he shakes off and washes his hands, looking down at Jared before reaching a decision.

“Think I'm gonna take you for a walk.” Jared's eyes widen a little.

Jensen walks back to the bedroom with Jared heeling behind him. “Sit.”

Jared sits back on his knees, feet folded under him. Jensen looks down at him and runs his thumb over Jared's lips.

“I'm done with this mouth for now, let's put it away.”

Jensen opens the drawer with all the headgear and pulls out Jared's favorite muzzle, swinging it by the thick leather straps as he walks back over to his pup, who's biting at his lower lip in what Jensen recognizes as arousal and anticipation. Jared fucking loves this thing, and Jared's dick heartily agrees, hard in his lap as Jared sits and waits.

Jensen buckles the muzzle into place, black leather panel totally covering the lower half of his face, Jared's nose sticking out over it so he can breathe, straps running up over the bridge of his nose to join to the one circling his forehead, all of it cinching together over his head to join in the back.

It was intense-looking and just the right mix of sexy scary cute that they both liked.

“Look at you, my sexy little fuck puppy.” Jensen kneels down to look into Jared's eyes and pet at his hair through the straps. “All stuffed full of come with your little tail in, pretty little muzzle on, look so fucking good like this, baby.”

Jared squirms a little and lets out a soft whine through his nose, only sound he can really make with the muzzle on.

“Gotta go, boy? C'mon, let's get you outside.”

Jensen clips Jared's leash on and leads him to the sliding glass doors that open onto their back patio.

The house itself was nice, spacious and modern without falling into mcmansion territory. But what had really sold them was the property itself, acres of protected land on all sides of them, huge back terrace with a hot tub and shaded trees. And no neighbors to see what they got up to when they went outside.

Jensen leads his pup down the few steps to the back lawn, walking him over to a big tree.

“Good boy, squat.” Jared turns around until he's facing down the small hill.

Jared spreads his legs and gets up on his knees, mitts resting on his thighs, cock soft enough by now that Jensen won't have to help him aim.

“Go, puppy.”

Jensen watches as Jared pees, gravity doing its job to keep all of it going downhill. Jensen didn't particularly like pee, hated when it got on them by accident, but watching Jared piss on command, muzzled and collared and tailed and, oh right, full of Jensen's come, was such a head rush that Jensen had gotten over his squeamishness pretty quickly.

“That's my good pet.” Jensen leads Jared back to the patio, telling him to sit and wait while Jensen goes inside to make lunch.

He comes back out with a tray full of food, two big protein shakes and a magazine, setting them down on the table and calling Jared over to come sit on his outdoor dog bed, blue canvas with white trim and his name on it. Jensen eats first, reading his magazine and petting at Jared.

“Hungry, buddy?” Jared whines a little. “Bet you are, put you to work today, didn't I?”

Jensen unbuckles the muzzle and rubs at Jared's mouth and chin.

“Gonna feed you myself, baby, you're being such a good boy today.” Jensen tried to save feeding Jared by hand as a special treat, but Jared was always so good it was hard to hold off.

Jensen picks up a piece of chicken and feeds it to Jared, sitting back and enjoying the sunshine and fresh air while his pup eats from his hand. Jensen gives him the shake next, holding the straw so Jared can drink it.

Jensen picks up a bowl of pretzels and holds it in his lap. “Wanna see my puppy do some tricks.”

Jared smiles and sits up, resting back on his knees and tilting his chin up. Jensen puts a pretzel on Jared's nose and watches as his pup balances it.

“Good boy.” Jared looks so fucking cute like this, eyes crossed down over his nose to focus on the snack.

“Ok, catch it.” Jared wrinkles his forehead with concentration before he tosses his chin up, pretzel tumbling off his nose before Jared catches it in his mouth.

“Good boy!” Jensen scratches him while Jared wags his tail and munches on his treat. “Such a good puppy.”

Jensen gives him six more pretzels, Jared catching five of them on the first try.

“Oh you're so good, puppy,” Jensen pets through his hair as Jared wags his hips and sighs happily. “So fucking adorable, baby, love my little puppy face.” Jensen feeds him a few more pretzels by hand.

“My perfect little pet.”

He lets Jared lay out in the sun for a while longer, knows he'd stay there all day if Jensen let him. Jared was like a solar-powered battery, but Jensen didn't want him getting sunburned so after a while they go back inside, Jensen putting the muzzle back in the bedroom after he clears the dishes.

The rest of the afternoon is quiet, Jared snuggling with him on the couch while they watch a movie, Jensen giving his pup some alone time while he does a load of laundry and answers their emails.

Jensen makes a salad for dinner, Jared eating out of his bowl while Jensen sits at the table.

Jensen tells him to go wait on his bed in the living room when they're done. “Have a treat for you, puppy.”

Jensen goes into the bedroom and gets what he needs, shucking off his clothes and coming back with lube, Jared's muzzle and a cockring. Jared's curled up on his big dog bed, tail sticking out between his legs.

Jensen rolls him on his back and scratches his belly, “Such a good boy today, I think you get a special reward.”

Jensen lays himself on top of Jared, lazily makes out with him for a while, strokes his pup all over. Jensen always thinks it's interesting that Jared kisses differently when he's in puppy mode, messier and more eager. He loves it.

They're both hard when Jensen rolls off him. Jensen reaches over for the muzzle, pulling Jared to sit up so he can strap it back on.

“Gonna give you something special tonight, puppy,” Jensen buckles the panel over Jared's mouth, “gonna let you mount me,” Jensen whispers into his ear, sliding another buckle into place as Jared lets out a muffled noise.

When the muzzle's firmly fixed, Jensen takes the cock ring and snaps it on himself, curling his lip a little at the tight fit. It's tight enough to help stave him off while Jared fucks him without making it painful.

Jensen knows exactly where he wants to come tonight, and it's not all over Jared's dog bed.

Jensen smiles and adds that to Sunday's to-do list.

Jared watches with wide eyes while Jensen slicks his fingers up and preps himself, cock starting to leak with excitement as Jensen fucks himself with three fingers.

Jensen comes over to Jared and slicks him up, “Want to fuck this big puppy cock of yours, baby.” Jared leans forward onto his fists, Jensen sliding back under him on his knees, “use my little stud pet all up.”

Jensen reaches behind him and grabs Jared's cock, holds it still while he positions himself under his pup. Sometimes Jensen pushed him on his back and rode him, but today he wants to feel Jared pounding into him from behind.

Jensen had always been a switch hitter, and he saw no reason he couldn't play catch while Jared was in puppy mode. Jared certainly didn't mind, loved how Jensen used him however he pleased, even if it wasn't what everybody expected from the dominant half of a relationship.

“Fuck me good and you get a treat when I'm done,” Jensen spreading his legs out to fit in between Jared's as he sits back, slowly sinking himself down onto Jared's cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Jensen leaning back in Jared's lap until he feels Jared's muzzle against the back of his head. “Such a big fucking boy,” Jensen sighs out as he feels himself stretch around Jared's cock, “gonna come when I tell you to like a good boy?”

Jared whimpers and butts his nose against Jensen, nodding his head up and down.

“That's right, good little fuckpets come when they're told.” Jensen leans himself forward, bracing his weight on his hands as Jared leans with him.

“C'mon boy, show me what that big puppy cock is good for.”

Jared leans onto his hands, leather mitts resting on the floor by Jensen's hands as he rocks his hips forward, “Fuck, yes, so fucking good in me, that's my boy,” Jared thrusting into him a little harder, “come on, baby, you can do better than that,” Jensen arching his back up, “know my little cockpup can fuck harder than that,” Jared grunting as he brings his arms in by Jensen's sides and snaps his hips forward, “that's my good little fuck puppy, fucking give it to me,” Jared fucking into him faster and harder as he starts to full-on growl, just what Jensen wants to hear.

“That's my pet, come on, growl for me, puppy, wanna hear it,” Jared slamming into him as he lets out a deep growl in his chest, “harder, show me what a dirty little pup you are,” Jared growling out so loud Jensen can feel it against his back, rutting into him hard enough to snap Jensen's teeth together.

Jensen lets Jared go for as long as he can stand, vicious snarls and growls and grunts only sounding sweeter through the muzzle over his mouth, Jensen's arms starting to shake as Jared pounds into him like the fucking animal he is for Jensen, leather digging into Jensen's neck as Jared bears down on him.

“So fucking good, puppy, that's right, want you to come for me, come with that big puppy cock inside me, baby, fucking dirty little fuckpet, give it to me, puppy, come on, come for me...”

Jensen keeps talking Jared right through it, Jared letting out a high keen as he buries his cock in Jensen's ass and does as he's told like a good boy, both of them shaking and sweating as Jared shoots his load, Jensen keeping him there until he's done.

“On your back,” Jensen grunts out, biting his lip as Jared pulls out and settles down on his dog bed, legs splayed out with his tail tucked between them, chest heaving as he catches his breath, red flush spreading down from his neck, pupils blown wide over the straps of his muzzle as Jensen turns around to straddle him, leans down to unbuckle the muzzle and toss it aside as he kisses his pup.

“Such a good boy,” Jensen rubs his hand over Jared's jaw, happy little smile on Jared's face as Jensen praises him. “Mount me like such a good little fuck puppy, come when you're told,” Jensen sucks Jared's lower lip and gives it a little nip, “growl for me like a fucking animal, dirty little cockpup, so fucking perfect for me, baby.”  
  
Jensen kisses along his jaw as Jared squirms happily under him, moaning as Jensen rubs his cock, aching hard and straining over his cockring, up against his hip and sucks on his earlobe. “Mmmm, want that, don't you, puppy? Always so desperate for it, my slutty little pet,” Jensen nuzzles against his neck, fingers trailing over the leather collar.

“Not yet, puppy, gotta do your job first,” hazel eyes going wide as Jensen swings his leg off his pup and turns himself around.

Jensen backs himself up until his ass is right over Jared's face.

“Clean me up, puppy.”

Jared kisses differently when he's in puppy mode, and he definitely eats Jensen's ass differently, sloppy wet slips of his tongue, going for it like he's gonna break his neck getting his tongue in Jensen's ass.

“Jesus christ, fucking puppy tongue feels so good,” Jensen sits up and cants his hips back. “Get it all, that's my boy,” Jensen moaning and rocking his ass back as Jared licks into him, eager little mouth sucking and slurping everything it can get to.

“That's enough, puppy,” Jensen would gladly let him go all night, but he's gonna blow his load soon if Jared keeps swirling his tongue around and sucking like that so he pulls himself away, settling back between Jared's legs.

Jensen hisses as he unsnaps his cockring, hand firm around his balls to keep himself from going off just at the sight of Jared, spread out in front of him like a fucked-out mess, sweaty and panting and red, chin all shiny with his own spunk, tail tucked between his legs.

“Look so fucking hot, puppy, need to get fucked constantly, don't you?” Jared bites his lip at the side and rolls his hips. “Don't worry, baby, gonna take care of you.”

Jensen reaches down and tugs gently on Jared's tail, slowly works it out of him just to push it back in, fucks him with it until Jared's open enough for him.

Jensen puts the tail aside and sinks himself into his pup, slow push until he's as deep as he can go, bringing Jared's legs up until his kneepads are resting at Jensen's shoulders, reaching down to hook a finger under Jared's collar as he grinds his hips and fucks his pup slow and sweet.

“Gorgeous fucking thing you are, jesus, so good for me, pet, perfect hungry little puppy holes, so fucking tight for me, my dirty little cockpup, fuck you however I want, use all your little puppy parts, so fucking perfect, baby, love my filthy little fuckpet, god, fuck, yes, all mine, fuck fuck  _fuck_...”

Jensen comes while he bites a bruise onto Jared's neck, soft spot under his pup's jaw working under Jensen's teeth as he hilts himself in his pet and fills him up, Jared moaning and baring his neck back for his owner.

Jensen pulls out sooner than he'd like, but he wants to keep as much inside Jared as he can, pushing his tail back in the second he slips out, collapsing back onto his pup as they both catch their breath, Jensen shaking himself as he starts to doze off on top of him.

Jensen has plans.

“Stay.”

Jensen kisses Jared before he gets up and goes to the kitchen, wiping the sweat off his brow before he gets out a bowl and opens the freezer, serving out two scoops of vanilla ice cream that they'd bought the night before.

Jensen comes back into the living room with the bowl of ice cream, smiling as Jared sees it and almost starts to bounce up and down with excitement.

This had been Jared's idea, after all.

“You know what this is for, don't you boy? Fours.”

Jared scrambles onto his hands and knees so fast he almost slips, tail bobbing happily as he moves.

Jensen tugs Jared back by the hair until he's upright, resting up on his calves with his feet flexed up so there's room under him.

“Good boy,” Jensen puts the bowl of ice cream on the floor under his pup's legs, “good pets get treats, don't they?” Jensen reaches down and pulls Jared's tail out.

“C'mon, puppy, sundae time.”

Jensen's not sure which one of them groans louder as Jared flexes and pushes all of Jensen's come out, running out to land right on the scoops of ice cream where it freezes and crackles like the most fucked up magic shell topping on earth.

Jensen kisses Jared's shoulder as he leaks the rest out. “Such a dirty fucking bitch for me, baby.”

Jared looks over at him and smiles, big toothy grin as he leans his head against Jensen.

“Jesus christ, I love you so fucking much, puppy.”

Jensen pushes him down until he's on all fours again, pushing his tail back in before placing the bowl in front of him.

“C'mon, puppy, get your face in it.”

Jared dives for his dessert with an eager wag of his tail, licking and slurping at the bowl under him as Jensen pets him, strokes his back and cards through his hair.

“Such a good boy, that's it.” Jensen reaches down to grab Jared's tail and move it from side to side, rubbing him on the inside as his pup licks his bowl clean and moans.

“C'mon, boy, get it all, that's my little fuck puppy,” Jensen slowly pulls Jared's tail out and works two fingers into him. “Gonna milk you dry while you lick my come up like a good little bitch.”

Jensen curls his fingers forward until Jared starts to shake, face still in his bowl as Jensen massages his prostate. Jensen's good with his hands, and it's not long before Jared lets out a high whine and tenses up, half-hard cock shooting out a meager stream of spunk onto his dog bed, Jared's muscles jumping in his back from the overstimulation.

“Ok, boy, on your back.”

Jared collapses down and rolls over, pupils wide and face sticky wet.

“You did so good, puppy, so proud of my little cockpup.”

Jensen lays down next to Jared and lazily licks the leftover spunky ice cream off his face.

“Mmmm, sweet, just like you.”

Jensen wipes the rest off with a towel as he cuddles next to his pup, spoons into him and lays there on the floor with him until they're both half-asleep.

Eventually Jensen lifts his head and looks down at Jared, leaning in to kiss him.

“Love you, puppy.”

Jared won't say it back, of course, but his eyes say everything Jensen needs to hear, shining up at him before Jared lets out a little yawn.

“Sleepy puppy, let's get you ready for bed.” Jensen takes Jared's kneepads off and massages his knees before he pulls him back up onto his feet.

“You can walk.”

Jared follows him to the bathroom, where Jensen lets him pee first before he brushes Jared's teeth and washes Jared's face off, grabbing his soft sleeping collar from the hook in the shower.

He walks Jared to the bedroom, sitting him on the bed while he takes his fist mitts and heavy collar off, replacing it with the softer one for the night.

“I'll be right back, gotta go clean up.” He kisses Jared on the forehead. “You lay down, puppy, go to sleep if you need to.”

Jared settles back and yawns, eyes on Jensen as he gives him one last kiss and closes the door.

Jensen cleans up the dishes, straightens up, checks their phones one last time, turns off all the lights and heads into the bedroom.

Jared's already asleep, curled on his side with one long leg splayed out. Jensen turns off the light and slides in behind him, closes his eyes and puts his nose against the base of Jared's neck, breathes in the soft smell of his puppy, his partner, his perfect pet as his eyes get heavy and he drifts into the easy sleep of the truly content.

“Goodnight, puppy.”


End file.
